


Vinculum

by buddy_glass



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddy_glass/pseuds/buddy_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a soulmate. When one's soulmate is born, their names appear on your body, like a mark, an imprint reminding you that you're not alone. </p><p>James hasn't been born with one but twelve years later, as he was about to end his life, a name appeared on his wrist.</p><p>For all the weirdness of Q's name, he just had to have the soulmate with the most common name ever.</p><p>“I already bloody gave you a weird enough name, let your soulmate with the bloody common name find you.” his mum said.</p><p>And Q really couldn't argue with that logic, not with the abundance of James's coming in and out of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Bond - 007

_Soulmates_ \- every person has one, their names written, like a tattoo somewhere in their body. It hasn’t been explained by modern science yet everybody knew they existed. Soulmates are the persons perfect for each other, one the fates has decided was the one for you. James hasn’t been born with any name in his body but his mother assured him as a child that one day, a name will appear, it just means that his soulmate hasn’t been born yet and that James will have to wait. James believed her then, watching his parents as they danced around each other. His mother’s name was on his father’s wrist while his father’s name on her collarbone, a beautiful mark each of them carried. They were sickly in love with each other, even as a child James could see that and seeing them, he can’t help but feel hopeful and envious at the same time. His mother would always catch him looking at them longingly and she would always smile at James and say “in due time dear, you’ll meet them. I know you will. Just hope.”

 

And throughout his childhood James hoped and hoped. He felt loved at the moment, his parents always making sure of that and James couldn’t ask for more then. He was young he knew that, and as his mother said, in due time, he’ll meet his perfect one.

 

But on a cold November evening, James stopped hoping. One could even say James stopped living. His parents figured in a car accident, his father killed on the spot, his mother lingering on enough for James to be brought to the hospital, enough for her mother to kiss him and enough for her to say goodbye. Enough for her to say “They’re somewhere out there James, I know you’ll find the one.”

 

As a twelve year old orphan, the first few months were hard for James. There was only so much Kincade, their games keeper could do for him and even then James didn’t want the help. What else was there for him? All his life he’s only loved his parents and now that they’re not there what else could he do? It’s not like someone was waiting for him and for twelve years, no name has appeared in James body. Surely, no one’s out there waiting for him.

 

So he decided to just end it. The blade was glinting under the light of the pale moon shining from James’s bedroom window. It belonged to his father. It was small, compact, but razor sharp, one he used for slitting a game’s neck. James held it with his right hand, right against the prominent vein on his left wrist. It would have to be deep and quick, hopefully just a short time for him to pass out and bleed out, before Kincade could find him.

 

He sighed. His parents wouldn’t be happy he was doing this but he can’t take the loneliness anymore, surely they’ll understand, it’s not like anyone’s there for him anyway. It’s not like there’s someone for James to find.

 

Then as he was about to slash his wrist, it glowed, soft amber enveloping it. James gazed at it, transfixed as one by one, letters started appearing, a name being written across his wrist. James held his breath. After a while, the light vanished and it was just James, the blade and the moon again. He scrambled to his desk to get the light on. There against his wrist, in black bold letters was the name of his intended.

 

_Qaphsiel_. James slumped against the table, eyes still transfixed on the name in his wrist. Tears started flowing.

 

‘I’m not alone anymore, mother, father.’

 

\-----

 

Years later, on a mission somewhere in Rome, James, 007, would save a priest. Said priest would see the name on his wrist and say “Angel of the Moon, Angel of Protection”, and James would smile at the old priest, thank him and be on his way. His thoughts drifted back to that night when he was twelve and hopeless, think about the moon light glinting on the blade, and the way Qaphsiel unfolded before his eyes.

 

“Angel of the Moon huh, how fitting.”


	2. Qaphsiel Mansfield - Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the weirdness of Q's name, he just had to have the soulmate with the most common name ever. 
> 
> “I already bloody gave you a weird enough name, let your soulmate with the bloody common name find you.” his mum said.
> 
> And Q really couldn't argue with that logic, not with the abundance of James's coming in and out of his life.

Q – short for Qaphsiel, because he didn’t actually know what possessed his parents to name him after some angel (his Mum’s “because I bloody felt like it” explanation be damned) - had been born with his soulmate’s name imprinted across his right hipbone. Both his parents had stories about the night he was born, although his dad’s have almost always amused him. “Bloody hell Qaphsiel, I almost had aneurysm. I was elated of course, seeing you pop out of your mum, but then your waist just glowed amber and then _“James”_ appeared, right there on your right. You haven’t even seen us yet, you were crying, and then some oaf somewhere was laying claim to you, imprinting their name on you. Good news was when his name appeared, you stopped crying. Everyone panicked of course, cause newborn babies are not supposed to be quiet but when they saw James all were cooing- “

 

“When they should have been bloody doing their jobs getting you and I cleaned up!” his mother would interject.

 

“Shush honey, this is not about you. Okay, so James laid claim to you and calmed you down. Now this _James_ clearly is not that twat of a boy of your classmate, who’s only toying with you. I’m positively sure of it.” His father said when Q came home one day, crying because his classmate, James Sherringford was kissing some random girl and for the entire world does not seem to notice Q.

 

Q was inconsolable. “But how would I know who _my James_ is? For all the names in the world, why did I have to get the most common one?” And he really did, almost every year level in his school had a James, sometimes three.

 

“You’ll just know.” His dad would say and smile at him.

 

“I already bloody gave you a weird enough name, let your soulmate with the bloody common name find you” his mum added.

 

And for all his mum’s tenacity and his dad’s idiosyncrasies, Q loved them both and valued the support-system they’ve made for him. Q knows his parents are each other soulmates, both of them wearing each other’s name on the inside of their upper arm. At first glance, nobody would’ve thought they’d fit: his dad, being an overly imaginative writer while his mum’s tenacity being perfect for her job as MI6’s head. They fight once in a while, his mum cursing his dad to bloody hell and back but they’d always make up and then cuddle the hell out of each other, even though his mum denies it. He can see the love in their eyes.

 

And as a kid, Q would see them and be envious and want it for himself. So he actively sought out all the James he could find and inevitably have his heart broken. At 11, after the James Sherringford incident, after his dad and mum’s intervention, he stopped himself from actively seeking, though his heart still fluttered anew whenever he meets a new James. But then again, after dozens of James coming in and out of his life, he grew tired.

 

‘Like mum said, he could bloody well find me for himself. I dare him to look for another person named Qaphsiel.’

 

Q then focused on his studying, had a renewed interests on computers and was out of preparatory schools and into college before he knew it. He met a lot of James, though none of them bore Q’s name. And Q was fine with it, because he knew one day, _his bloody James_ would come and swipe him off his feet. He just wished it was sometime soon and not when Q’s like bloody 60 because he would like to have sex thank you very much.

 

‘Young, enthusiastic, sex. Whatever bloody hell that is’, Q muttered. He was growing tired of hearing his friends write odes and poem and bloody epics about all the bloody fun they've been having with their soulmates. And Q's happy for them, like really happy, he knows how much finding your soulmate meant to a person; he just bloody wishes he'd find his already.

 

‘Fucking common name James. Just find me already.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I made Q - short for Qaphsiel - M's (as in Judie Dench M) son. I was just in love with that idea so yeah. (inspired by Rhiw's Q as M's son).


	3. Olivia Mansfield - M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Skyfall-verse though I’m not strictly following the plot and taken some liberties.

MI6 was in bloody shambles. She was on her way from a bloody meeting one minute and the next thing she knows, MI6 explodes. And all because of some bloody hacker. Borrowing her husband’s words, she was going to have an aneurysm.

 

The explosion has taken much of the building that M made the executive decision to relocate MI6 underground.

 

“It was a coordinated attack. Whoever this someone is knows the way, the ins and outs of MI6. Also very well-versed in computers, judging from how he hacked your Q-branch encrypted laptop; they’re also saying that the attacks were triggered by a network but Q-branch is still currently finding the source, they say the trigger’s bouncing off from networks to networks leading them from England to China to Portugal. It could be anywhere.” Tanner said as they arrived in her new makeshift office.

“And also, Q-branch would like to report that Q – that is Major Boothroyd is dead.” Good lord, she really was going to have an aneurysm.

 

“Just where in the bloody hell am I going to find a wanker that’ll replace Boothroyd and magically help us stay afloat from all the attacks that our enemy’s sending our way?”

 

Tanner looked at her like he had an idea but is not sure how M’s going to react. M huffed. “Out with it Tanner, I know you have an idea.”

 

“Well,” Tanner started, “Q-branch has been declining for the past years, Major Boothroyd never really being able to bring Q-branch into the technological level that should be at the top of 21st centuries advancement.”

 

M looked at Tanner, her lips thinning, not really liking the way where Tanner is stiring the conversation.

Tanner, sensing M’s agitation, stood his ground and soldiered on. “With all due respect, we don’t really have a choice Ma’am. We need the best of the best if we want Q-branch to perform at the level that we want. And given the medium of warfare that our enemies been using, we really need his expertise.”

M sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Is there really no one out there.” “You’ve seen him grown for years Ma’am, you know he’s the best out there. Besides, he already knows what types of updates Q-branch needs to be on-par at the moment with the best systems. Give him a few time and MI6 would have the most technologically advanced system in the world. His brain plus our resources, think about it Ma’am.”

And M knew right then that she lost the battle. But then again, this is MI6 they’re talking about.

“And besides, he already has the name for it”, Tanner added smirking.

“Just get me my bloody phone.”

 

\-----

 

Q was roused from his sleep by his phone. He’s been up all night trying to hack into the CIA mainframe (which he did successfully). He sat up don the bed, groped for his glasses and then tried to find his phone. (It was under the bed)

 

 _Mum calling_.

Now that’s strange, his mum never called him whenever she’s in the office. He immediately hit the accept button. “Mum?”

“Get dressed up. I’ll be sending a car to your apartment and it’ll take you to the headquarters. I need you to do something for me” his mum’s voice said in the a strained voice. He got worried.

“Is everything alright? You don’t sound too good.”

M sighed. “I’ll explain everything once you get here. But yes, I’m alright.”

Q got up and took brisk shower then got dressed. When he got down his apartment, a car was already waiting for him. He knows London’s always in a traffic but the traffic’s worse this morning.

“Did something happen?” he asked his driver.

The driver looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

“MI6 has been compromised sir.”

Q looked aghast, “What?! What happened to mum?”

“The building’s been attacked. Luckily your mother was outside at the time.” The driver responded.

“Where the bloody hell are we going then if MI6’s attacked?”

“We relocated for the moment sir.”

When the driver said relocated, Q wasn’t expecting the underground of London.

\-----

Upon arriving, Q hugged his mum, all pretenses of professionalism be damned, a hug his mum returned and ended with a huff.

“Oh for god’s sake, stop it. I’m not injured, I was out when it happened, and this isn’t what I called you in for.”

“What did you call me in for?” Q asked, clearly not getting the point. His mum’s not much for sentimental musings he knows it but he just doesn’t know why he’s in MI6.

His mum then straightened up. Tanner came in with a file, nodding to Q and giving him the file.

“As you might know by now, MI6’s been compromised. Someone’s been concerting attack from somewhere in the globe. He’s hacked my computer, set of bomb explosions from a computer somewhere, Q-branch hadn’t detected yet.”

Q open the folder, it contained his credentials and for some reason, a form.

“The bomb explosion destroyed most of the building. Not only that, it also took Major Boothroyd’s life.”

Q glanced up at his mother. Major Boothroyd was Q-branch’s head. In the couple of times that he met the man he formed some sort of connection with him: they bonded over their love for tinkering and inventing machines. Q’s looked up to him as some sort of uncle and mentor and Boothroyd’s looked at him as family too, and sometimes protégé, suggesting most of the time that Q apply for MI6 so that Boothroyd won’t have to conceal some top-secret projects from Q.

“I know, your sad but your sentiments are not why we called you here.” Q then glanced at the files back and then his mother. The implications clicking in his head.

“I want you to become the new Quartermaster.”

\-----

The proceedings after that were a blur, one minute Q was in the office, filing up forms, getting a temporary badge and the next moment he’s thrown into the whirlwind that was Q-branch. Everyone was scrambling off to somewhere, busy setting up computers and techs everywhere. M stepped into the Q-branch and the branch fell silent. Q stepped in line with her. He saw some familiar faces, from when he would visit Boothroyd as a child. All of the people though were looking at him, his scrawny frame, his messy hair and even messier clothes. Q gulped.

“Everyone, meet your new Quartermaster” his mum, no, M announced.

People were staring at M like she just lost her head.

“I know it all comes as a surprise, but I assure you, I know very well what I was doing when I brought him here. And I expect you all to cooperate with him, if we’re ever to defeat the bloody git that’s been attacking MI6. And I all bloody expect you to set aside whatever bloody complaints you have until all these has been sorted. Am I clear.”

They all said a chorus of yes.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your business then.”

And with that M left Q standing in the middle of Q branch being scrutinized by people. He took a deep breath; he knows he can’t afford to show weakness in front of them. Genius or not, 23’s not exactly a within the range of the ages of people who leads a branch. He needs to show these people what he could do.

“Hello everyone, I’m Q.” and isn’t that just lovely, his name, now his title. “Let’s get this show on the road shall we?”

 

\-----

The transition was not as rocky as Q expected it to be. Daniel, more specifically R, who knew him back when he was visiting old Boothroyd assisted him and introduced him to the whole branch. His underlings (cause he couldn’t think of a better term for them) were all very young like him, all majors in engineering, some of them Q remembers seeing once or twice in university. He easily built rapport with them, all of them seemingly pleased that for once, their leader knows what he’s doing with respect to tech. Boothroyd, for all his inventive geniusness never really had the hang of computers.

In no time at all, Q and his team had tracked the signal that triggered the bombing.

China.

\-----

Before Q noticed, 2 weeks already passed. His mind’s still racing and pulsing from all the things that he’s doing and he’s barely had time to eat. Not that he’s regretting it. He’s never had so much fun before in his life. This, coding and building prototypes of his inventions. This is what he could see himself doing for the rest of life.

He was coding in his laptop when Tanner came in. “Q, I have a job for you.”

Q looked up to Tanner and took the file.

“That is agent 007. He’s back from mission in Russia. M asked you to debrief him about the incident, draw out the parameters of the mission and equip him.”

“Got it.” Q said. Whoever this 007, he was lucky. He’s going to be receiving Q’s first perfected project as, well, Q, branch head. A gun equipped with a palm-print reader, only enabling the gun to fire when it detects 007’s palm-print, perfected on the Walther PPK/S 9mm short.

 

It’s a testament to how being the newly anointed Quartermaster has gone to Q’s head and how the two week has taken its toll that he didn’t even notice that agent 007’s name was James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four! Not beta-ed so sorry if there are any mistakes/typos and the likes (please do notify me if you spot any.)   
> Written in Q's POV at the beginning then Bond's. 
> 
> Q addresses Bond as 007 or Bond because I was sticking with the premise that he still haven't realized that Bond's name is James and thus could be his 'James'. 
> 
> Hope you folks like the chapter :)

Q has always prided himself in being composed most of the time. Grace under pressure and all that. He’s not known for temper tantrums, shouting to get his way or what not. No, Q believes in the art of manipulating others to do his bidding or even planting seeds of fear (usually with blackmail material) to get his way. As head of Q-branch, he tempers this a little bit, curves it so that his minions fear and respect him. Every now and then he showers them with praises and usually talks to them charmingly.  After all you can’t just reign with an iron fist and just expect everyone to follow you. And it is with this healthy blend of fear, respect and a bit of affection mixed that Q has “going on” in Q-branch and so far it seems to be working. Most of the time, he just has to say things with minimal urging for his minions to work. And when they do slip up from time to time, Q is more of like a parent rather than a stern boss. He reserves his glare and silent threatening to the more stubborn ones who still dare to question his legitimacy from time to time or are just plain twits.

A few months of reign and Q his branch and his minions working like a well-oiled machine and he loves it.

But that is not to say that Q’s reign have been rainbows and butterflies.

Case in point: Double O agents.

The 00 agents’ first reactions to him were reasonable, Q believes. After all, it’s their lives their staking out in the field for England and to be sent to someone younger than them for weapons seems like a bit of a mockery. But time and time again, Q has proven them wrong, given them weapons that have saved their bloody lives over and over again and with these weapons came acceptance, for some wholeheartedly, happy to be dealing with someone younger, someone more forward looking than Boothroyd, and some begrudgingly, still wary of Q’s age sometimes although professional enough not to question it as long as Q, to quote one (006, Trevalyan) “delivers the goods”.

And then there’s 007.

007 is a league of his own. Q swears he’s the bane of his existence. Ever since they’ve meet it’s like 007 made it his _bloody mission_ to irritate the ever-loving-fuck out of Q. That or drive Q insane.

Sure, he’s probably handsome (Q’s preference for older men notwithstanding), if he took the time to shave his stubble and tried to look like a human being, not a zombie (probably attributable to him coming from a mission) but he was a grade-A jerk.  Their first meeting was disastrous, with 007 almost leaving, not really believing that he was the new Quartermaster. Admittedly, Q knows he’s quite young for the job but he knew also fucking knew he was more than qualified. In the few weeks that he’s been leading the branch he’s made steady progress and he’s yet to make a mistake. 007 may be a veteran in his job, used to old people handling him but Q will not fucking stand for this affront.

He’s never been the one for childish antics, always graceful and composed, but 007 just brings out the child in him. Q guesses being called young and having spots does that do you. Most embarrassingly, he sniped off something about being in pyjamas, which really, way mature Q, damn it.

(Later on, Q still feels the need to brain himself sometimes when he remembers most of his conversation with 007. He sometimes wishes his mother warned him about the agent.)

It was a disaster, as far as first meetings between soul-bonds go, neither realizing the impact of the moment. Both prideful, neither backing down.

Had Q known that this was the James he was looking for, he would have been more forgiving.

\---------

 

“Keep frowning and your face would be stuck like that Q. Ugly.”

 

“You’re supposed to be out of MI6 and recuperating, 007.” Q replied, not bothering to turn around to look at the invading 00.

 

Taking Q’s reply as an engraved invitation to bother the Quartermaster more, Bond made his way to the table where Q was working, and began picking up random objects.

 

“It was just a minor mission.”

“You fucking blew up a village, 007, what the bloody hell is minor about that? And put that bloody thing down, I’m working on it.” Q says, slapping the agent’s hand.

 

Bond released the object in favour of picking up one of Q’s tool and moved towards the other end of the table so that he was facing Q, who was glued to his current project- a circular object with lots of wiring, probably a bomb.

“A make-shift village made up of arms-dealers. Run-of-the-mill job.  My nose has been set, and I only cracked a rib. Really, just scrapes.” Bond replies, staring at Q.

“Hmm.” Q replies, attention still glued to his…thingamajig.  One of his hand groped at the table for something, which Bond assumes is the tool in his hand and he smirks. Q looks around, up at Bond and upon seeing the tool in Bond’s hands sighs.

“Seriously 007, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I told you, I don’t need medical. I currently have no mission, so no.” Bond smiles at Q.

Q glares at him.

“Go be a bother somewhere else then.”

“No, I like it here.”

“Why?”

“For your lovely company of course.”

Still glaring, Q huffs. “Give me that bloody tool and sit somewhere far away from me if you insist being in the same bloody room then.”  Bond smirks, hands Q the tool.

To tell the truth, he wasn’t really lying when he told the Quartermaster that. A handful of missions after their first disastrous meeting, one involving M almost dying, and Bond discovering the ultimate bizarre fact that Q was M’s son (and the corollary facts about M having a family, a husband, and a sex-life, Q being proof of that), Bond has grown quite…attached to the new Quartermaster.

 He was different from Boothroyd. Aside from being young, Q takes to his job more enthusiastically than Boothroyd did. What Bond and old Boothroyd had was more of a business type of arms deal. The new Q, despite his air of grace and poise and apparent nonchalance, Bond could tell was more invested with the 00 agents, more caring and more attuned to their specific needs. Sure he might get exasperated with them, threatening to send them to the field with nothing but a transistor radio and a stick (with Bond receiving this threat more often than the others) but at the end of the day, he helps the agents get the job done, more efficiently than under Boothroyd.

Bond knows that it wasn’t nepotism that drove M to place her son at MI6. As far as Bond can see, Q was really gifted, and overly-qualified for the job despite his age. Q came at a time when MI6’s very existence was being threatened and with his skills he was able to help the organization battle the threat and come out of it more resilient than ever.

Bond’s fascination for the Quartermaster however runs deeper. Objectively speaking, Q was very skilled and if there’s a trait that Bond’s like, its competency. Aside from that, at 23, Q seems lanky what with his overcoat and tweed jackets and all but Bond knows that he has a lean body, acquired from running every other day (when he’s got time of course, and not busy overseeing missions) and training in mixed martial arts. He’s got a perpetual bed hair that seems to be working to his advantage than detriment, a kind of mess that Bond just can’t help wondering how it would feel under his hands (probably soft), plump full lips and sharp cheekbones. His wardrobe (Bond’s been informed that this style was what “hipsters” wear)leaves much to be desired although he though wears jeans bordering on skinny that just accentuates his hips and his arse that Bond just can’t help checking out most of the time and…

So he’s just been mentally listing Q’s attribute. So what. Bond’s man enough to admit that more than fascinated, he’s attracted to his new Quartermaster. He never really let gender divisions stop him before.

They started from reluctant partners during missions, to tolerating each other’s presence, to tentative friendship, to what they have now. Whatever it is. When Bond realized that he was attracted to the young Quartermaster, he’s done everything to insinuate himself to the Quartermaster’s life.

He’s nothing if not persistent.

He moves to get a chair, then sits back in front of Q. Q was still busy tinkering.

Bond stares at the man, his long neck and the hair that runs at his back. Q’s long slender fingers, wrapped around a screwdriver. He notes the tiny, usually unnoticeable moles in Q face, his eyelashes, his nose, that little dip between his nose and his lips, the tip of his pink tongue peeking in between his lips and the look of utter concentration on his face.

Catching himself staring, Bond mentally slaps himself and wills himself to look at something else. He looks around and spots the clock. 23:05. His stomach rumbles, as if realising the time, and then he looks back at Q. He stands up and waves a hand at Q’s face.

Irritated at being interrupted, Q slaps Bond’s hands away. Being the persistent asshole that he is, Bond waves his hand again.

“What?” Q snaps.

“Dinner” Bond replies.

“What?” Q asks confused.

“Have you had dinner already?”

“It’s only … oh dear it’s 11 already?”

“Yes. So dinner?”

“You asking me?” Q quips.

Bond smirks. “If you want to.”

Q seems to think about it. Then he replies “Nah. I’ve got to be going home. David’s waiting for me.”

Bond’s eyebrows rose up. Something close to jealousy bubbled up his chest. He’s been gone three weeks and last time he visited (Q’s insistence that it was trespass and an invasion of privacy notwithstanding) there was no ‘David’ living in Q’s apartment. So who in the bloody hell is David?

“My dog.” Q says. Apparently he’s said that last sentence out loud.

“Excuse me?”

“You asked me who the bloody hell is David and I’m telling you it’s my dog” Q pulls out his phone and then shows a picture to Bond. “Here he is.”

There on Q’s phone is a picture of a brown pug. Bond decides it’s cute.

“It’s cute.” He replies, returning the phone to Q.

Q beams. “I know right? He’s my dad’s really. He’s staying temporarily with me because he’s out of the country and well, mom, despite her love for David, is actually a bit busy, so he’s left with me.

Bond remembers the bulldog figurine of M and thinks to himself “of course she fucking loves the dog.”

Q moves around to pick his bag and he puts the thingamajig in a box and places it on his bag around with some paperwork. He then carries a binder that doesn’t quite fit in his bag.

Bond takes the binder from Q. “Let me carry that.”

Q relents and they start walking out of the lab.

“Let me drive you home.” Bond tells Q as they got in the elevator.

“There’s no need Bond. I can catch the tube.” Q says.

“Would you really rather catch the tube and go home to me playing with your pug after I’ve successfully managed to get into your flat. Or would you rather just let me drive you and save us the hassle?”

Q sighs. He looks at Bond. “Fine. But we’re stopping for take-away.”

“Chinese?” Bond asks, as they walk towards the parking lot.

“Indian, on the next block please. David’s taken a liking to their tikka masala.”

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Soulmate-AU fic, I know. The basic idea came from the soulmate fics I’ve read. So basically in this verse, your soulmate’s name would appear on your body the moment their born. In James’s case, his soulmate Q, is younger than him by twelve years, Q’s name only appearing in James’s wrist the moment he is born. In Q’s case, he was born with James’s name. And then love and fluff ensues. Yey. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed so sorry for the grammatical errors.  
> Ratings may go up :)


End file.
